<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emo Band Smutshots (TAKING REQUESTS) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655426">Emo Band Smutshots (TAKING REQUESTS)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Time Low (Band), Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon, My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band), Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MCR, PTV, SWS, BVB, PR, ATL and more smutshots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Biersack/Ashley Purdy, Andy Biersack/Remington Leith, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth, Kellin Quinn/Oliver Sykes, Mike Fuentes/Tony Perry, Ray Toro/Mikey Way, Vic Fuentes/Jaime Preciado, Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn, Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn/Oliver Sykes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Smutty one shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Remdy - Just Get Naked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><br/>Prompts: </em> <em><br/></em> <em> 27. "...Or we could just get naked." </em> <em><br/></em> <em> 56. Pool </em> <em><br/></em> <em> 69. Making out </em> <em><br/></em> <em> ~~ </em> <br/>Andy and Rem finally had a day off, the two of them deciding just to relax. They were going to have dinner outside and then chill in the pool together. Andy though was a bit upset. He couldnt find his swim trunks, and he hated just wearing boxers cuz they got all soggy and heavy. </p>
<p>"Babe i cant find my swim suit" He whined. Rem chuckled and shook his head. </p>
<p>"Where did you last see it?" He asked, walking up to the taller male, wrapping his arms around him from behind. </p>
<p>"In my dresser drawer, where i put it away two days ago" he groaned. "I just cant have one relaxing day with my boyfriend can I?" </p>
<p>Rem giggled and kissed his shoulder. "Just wear a pair of boxers.... Or we could just go naked." He shrugged like it was no big deal. Andy sighed and smiled a bit, shaking his head. </p>
<p>"Fine" He hummed, turning around in the blondes arms and kissing his lips softly. He heard the beep of the oven going off, alarming them that dinner was ready. </p>
<p>"Yum, c'mon" He giggled, taking Rems hand and pulling him to the kitchen. He quickly plated up the food before taking them outside to the small patio area where there was a pergola with some fairy lights handing from it, and a cute dining set up on the small table. The two sat down and ate their dinner, laughing and telling stories to each other, and just enjoying each others company. </p>
<p>Andy slid off his shirt as he watched Rem jump in the pool in his boxers, sliding his jeans off as well before stepping down the stairs. </p>
<p>"Fuck sake it's cold" He hissed, pausing for a second before jumping in. Over and done with, thats the best way to get into a cold pool. He wafted over to his boyfriend, submerging his head under the water as he wrapped his arms around the singers waist, hoisting him up and throwing him towards the deep end of the pool, laughing. </p>
<p>Rem yelped as he was thrown, splashing in the water and gasping for air as he swam back up. </p>
<p>"Andy!!" He exclaimed, though a smile was in his face. He swam up to him, putting his hands on his shoulders and kissing him sweetly, Andy holding him close as he floated back towards the edge of the pool. </p>
<p>"I love you" Andy hummed, smiling and kissing him again, their lips lingering. Rem deepened the kiss, his hands sliding up to Andys jaw, humming as he slid his tongue into the others mouth. Andy gasped and moaned softly in return, his hands tightening around Rems hips as they made out. He let his hands move to the blondes ass, squeezing it and earning a breathy moan from him. He broke the kiss and moved down to his neck, kissing and biting at it earning more soft moans from the other. </p>
<p>"A-andy, were in the pool.." He muttered, knowing cleaning the pool if they went any farther would be a pain in the ass. </p>
<p>"I dont care, il clean it up" He whispered, pulling Rem forward so their bodys were against each other, Andys hard on pressing against Rems. Andy groaned softly, tugging Rems boxers down. Rem let him, his breathing labored as he waited for what was to come. </p>
<p>He moaned as he felt Andy slide a finger into him, hiding his face in the crook of the tallers neck, occupying himself by sucking and biting a hickey to his neck. Andy stretched rem open, working his way up to 3 fingers, curling them against his prostate making Rem moan louder. </p>
<p>"Fuck, right there" He breathed out, gripping the edge of the pool. He was already shaking with pleasure.</p>
<p>"Shh, dont want anyone to hear you..." He whispered. While they did have privacy fences, noise wasn't a think you could get much privacy from. Rem whined in reply, whining again in protest as Andy removed his fingers. Though just as fast Andy replaced them with his dick, the both of them moaning in pleasure. Andy started a rhythm  of thrusting in and out, going slow and steady. It wasn't hot, it wasn't steamy, it was just making love to his boyfriend. Rem kissed him again, deeply and passionately as if to communicate how much he loved the other, the kiss breaking with his moans. Andy held his hips, pulling him down against his thrusts as he sped up, feeling himself coming close after a while. </p>
<p>"R-rem, i-im close" He breathed out, moving to kiss at his neck again. Rem moaned in reply, gripping his tattooed shoulders tightly, digging his nails in as he felt himself come close. </p>
<p>"T-touch me, oh fuck... Please" He moaned, Andy obliging and wrapping his hand around his length, Rem almost immediately hiding his face in the others neck to muffle a moan as he came. Andy was close in suit, his hips stalling as he came hard inside of him, letting out a guttural moan. </p>
<p>"I love you.." He whispered. Rem replied with those same words, the two of them catching their breath. That was definitely relaxing...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kellic - Office Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompts:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>36. "Um, can I help you? Why are you staring at me?"</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>51. Office</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>95. Confessing</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>~~</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Kellins POV:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>I was sitting at my desk, yet another day. Doing paperwork, sending emails, ect. Looking up from my desk though, i see Vic standing in the doorway of his office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>See, i'm Vic's assistant. I schedule his meetings, greet people, and handle calls before they get forwarded to him. I get payed well, and every once in a while i get to see his hot ass face. Not that id ever tell him that i think he's smoking, cuz thats just unprofessional. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I look back down at my paperwork, thinking he's just making sure i'm working, but when i look back up he's still staring at me.... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um... Can i help you Mr. Fuentes? Why are you staring at me?" I asked, A light blush on my face when he looked at me up and down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, nothing. You just... Look nice today" He complimented. I of course, blushed extremely dark and looked back to my paper work. I heard him snicker and go back into his office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vics POV:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Im gonna do it. Im gonna confess my feelings for him today. I stood in the doorway of my office, just watching him. He looked so beautiful at all times. He looked at me before looking back down, and then he looked back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um... Can i help you Mr. Fuentes? Why are you staring at me?" He asked. I panicked a bit, not knowing what to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-nothing, nothing. You just... Look nice today" I said softly, offering a smile. I had to stop myself from awwing as he blushed, and opted for a small giggle as i went back into my office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kellins POV:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>I heard Vic call me into his office, so i finished writing my paperwork before going into his office as told. He was sitting on the outside of his desk, in front of the chair i usually sit in. I sat in it, as usual, and blushed lightly at the look he gave me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know why i called you in here?" He asked simply. I shook my head, looking at him curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, i think you're very pretty... And very kind... I uh, i like you. A lot." He smiled softly, blushing. My eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you serious? You're like- not lying? Holyshitthisisadream" I stammered. I stood up to meet him face to face before kissing him without warning, i had to make sure this was real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vic gasped into the kiss, but immediately kissed back, his strong hands holding my hips and pulling me closer to him. He licked my lower lip, making me open my mouth a bit more as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the feeling, and started feeling not only mine, by his bulge grow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gasped as he suddenly turned me around, pinning me to the edge of the desk and put his leg in-between mine, grinding it against my crotch. I moaned and let my head fall back, and he started to kiss at my neck, pulling my dress shirt from my jeans and starting to unbutton it. I let him, moaning softly as i practically rode his thigh, grinding down onto it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this okay?" he asked softly, his voice significantly lower and huskier. I just nodded and looked at him before kissing him again, tugging at his shirt as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once my shirt was off, he got his off too and ran his hands up and down my sides and chest. I moaned into the kiss as his calloused hands glided over my skin. I undid his belt buckle, urging him to pull them down, humming into the kiss. He paused, going over to the door and locking it as i watched him, panting for breath. He came back over to me and situated himself between my thighs again, kissing me softly, though it quickly got heated once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shoved his jeans down to his knees and got to work on my belt, pulling them down to my ankles, pulling them off. He pulled me off the desk and turned me so i was ass out, forearms holding me on the desk. He spread my legs apart, pulling a bottle of lube out of his desk and coating 3 of his fingers, immediatly sliding one in me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gasped and moaned, louder than i probably should have as he shushed me. I looked back to him watching him jerk off as he stretched me. I groaned a bit as he added a second finger, the stretch burning in a good way. He thrusted his fingers in me and curled them, scissoring me open. Long strings of moans left my lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was finishes stretching me, he lubed himself up with the access lube and lined up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"is this okay?" he asked, looking for consent before he pushed in. I nodded my head eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"P-please sir" I begged, sticking my ass out more. He pushed in, stopping ever so often to let me adjust. I gasped and groaned, it had been awhile since i had any action like this. Once he was all the way in i heard him moan breathily, though he paused so i could adjust. I nodded after a bit and he pulled out almost all the way before slamming in. My eyes opened wide and i moaned loud, Vic not stopping me this time as he created a rhythm, holding my hips and pulling them back against his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I moaned at every thrust, my body feeling like it was on fire with all the pleasure. Vic was holding me up by my hips as me knees pretty much gave out, my head hanging as i panted and moaned in pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck- V-Vic!" I moaned, feeling myself come close as he pounded into my prostate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"V-Vic oh my god, f-fuck me!" I whined out. Vic grunted in reply, speeding up a bit. He moaned, cumming in me as his hips stalled. He whined out another moan, reaching a hand down and jerking myself off fast, cumming over the back of his desk and the floor. Both of us were panting for breath as he held me up, picking me up and sitting me down in the chair as i was so fucked out i couldn't even stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"S-so... Boyfriends?" I smiled, still trying to catch my breath. He chuckled and nodded, offering a raspy 'yeah', kissing me softly before going to clean us up. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>~~</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>1078 words</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>fun fact, i dont proofread these cuz its boring as hell and i cant focus for shit. I just hope it sounds right xD </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-i will not do age play. I will not do pet play.<br/>-I will not do incestual ships. (Aka waycest, baycest, or any ships between the Palaye brothers.<br/>-you may request things!! (However that works... Im new to AO3)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jalex - Library Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack loses a bed and gives alex a lap dance, though they end up fucking in Alex's office.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><em>15. “Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.” </em><br/><em>55. Library </em><br/><em>78. Dancing</em><br/><br/>~~<br/></span>
  <span>Jack had stupidly agreed to Alex’s bet. Go one full day without talking, whoever wins gets to choose their prize. It was fairly easy for Alex, he was okay with being quiet. He hung out in the library all day and read. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Looking up he saw his boyfriend, Jack, dancing to some music. What caught his eye though was the quiet song lyrics he sang as he did so. He waited till Jack’s back was turn when he walked up behind him and tapped on his shoulder. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Guess who won?” He smirked. Jack’s face paled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You were in here? I didn't think you’d see me” He whined. “This was like impossible! You set me up!” He complained, earning a smile and a head shake from Alex. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nope, I won fair and square.” He giggled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Soo… What's your prize?” He asked, seeming a bit nervous as to what Alex would make him do. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hm…. Lap dance. In my office.” He smirked. Alex worked at the library and even though it was a weekend, his day off, he enjoyed staying there. And his open was under a lock and key that only he and security had, so it was a plan. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jack blushed dark. “Really? That's it?” He asked. “You coulda just asked for that without the whole game thing” he frowned. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know, but it’s more fun making you lose” He giggled. He took Jacks hand and pulled him to his office, unlocking it and turning his lamp on for some low lighting, locking the door behind them. He kissed Jack softly before sitting down, waiting for his lap dance. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jack blushed, though he remembered that he wore his panties today. Oh was Alex in for a surprise. He slid his shirt off, glancing at Alex in the corner of his eye, Alex watching him like a hawk, eyes trailing up and down his body. He then slid his jeans down, revealing the sheer lacey black panties. Alex gasped and blushed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“W-when did-?” He stammered, already visibly hard in his jeans. Jack just giggled and shrugged, going up to him and dancing around him sensually, running his hands down Alex’s chest, biting at his ear, and shaking his ass dangerously close to Alex’s crotch. Alex had enough and pulled Jack onto his lap so he was straddling it, kissing him passionately. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jack moaned into it, gasping into the kiss when Alex squeezed his ass. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fuck Lex, fuck me” He whined, grinding down onto his crotch with pants of breath.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>““Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop. And we’re in my office, you’ll have to be quiet” He hummed, though he had no objections. Jack pulled his shirt off of him, kissing at his neck. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Please, fuck. I need you” He pleaded, unbuckling Alex’s belt impatiently. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Jeez, so needy and impatient... “ He teased, though wiggled his jeans and boxers down to his knees, letting them fall to his ankles, leaving him naked and fully hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jack wasted no time wrapping his hand around the others dick, stroking it rather quickly, earning small moans and gasps from Alex.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alex stopped him after a while, attaching his lips to Jacks neck, and put 3 fingers in his mouth. Jack obliged and sucked on them, coating them in a generous amount of saliva that would act as lube. Alex removed his fingers and then moved down to his ass, putting a finger in his ass and thrusting it in. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Already stretched?” Alex asked, adding another two fingers almost immediately. Jack just nodded and hid his face in Alex’s neck. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“W-was home alone, had some fun” He explained, moaning and rocking his hips back on the fingers. He pulled Alex’s arm away and sat up, lining Alex’s cock up and sliding down on it impatiently, moaning rather loud making Alex cover his mouth, the later moaning softly himself. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jack gave himself a few seconds to adjust before he started bouncing on Alex’s cock, his mouth strung open, gasps leaving his mouth every once and awhile. He was in so much euphoria that his vocal chords seemed to stop working. Alex grunted as he gripped Jacks hips, thrusting his hips up to meet Jacks bounces, muttering small disgruntled swears in pleasure. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He hit just the right spot in Jack's ass, making him moan loudly and hide his face in Alex’s neck. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“O-oh fuck, hit there again! Please!” He pleaded, his nails digging into Alex’s shoulders. Alex obliged, keeping at that angle and pulling Jacks hips down as he thrusted up sharp, hitting his prostate hard every thrust. Jack was moaning loud, biting Alex’s neck to muffle them, making Alex moan quietly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh fuck Lexi, I'm so close, please” He groaned, reaching a hand in between their bodies, jerking himself of quickly, only adding to his moans. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alex fucked up into him a bit harder, groans and moans becoming louder as he neared his orgasm. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fuck, I'm gonna cum Jay” He moaned, his hips stalling as he came hard. Jack let out a strangled moan, cumming over his fist and their stomachs and chests. They both panted for breath, Alex smiling a bit as he leaned up and kissed Jack. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I love you” He chuckled, jack smiling and saying it back. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We should clean up and go home before you get in trouble” Alex whispered. “You weren't exactly the quietest.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jack blushed dark at that and nodded, kissing him softly. He got up and cleaned the two of them up before sliding his panties and jeans back on, as well as his tee-shirt and hoodie. Alex did the same, and the two were out the door and on their way home before anyone could see them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~~</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>952 words</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-I will not do age play or pet play.<br/>-I will not do incestual ships. (Aka waycest, baycest, or ships between Palaye brothers.)<br/>-You may request things! (however that works... Im new to AO3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>